mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Kabuto (Manga)
Shiro Kabuto is Koji Kabuto's younger brother and his main supporter. He usually does not spend much time in the series, at most being a supporting character on the sidelines and only had a major role during the Danube α1 arc. Background Koji and Shiro were taken in by their grandfather after their parents died in an accident. Shiro had a rather average carefree life while Koji ended up becoming the caretaker as their grandfather was busy on a secret project. Appearance Shiro is a preadolescent boy who is of average height and weight for his age group. He has semi-spiked black hair that faces forward. His clothing consists of a light colored short-sleeved shirt with dark shorts and shoes. Personality Shiro is a carefree and mischievious boy. He is supportive of his older brother and respects his grandfather, getting into arguments with people who doubt his family's abilities. His carefree attitude makes him slightly oblivious to events like a Mechanical Beast attacking his house, instead focusing on the fact that he might get a day off from school. Shiro also likes to poke fun at people like Inspector Ankokuji for his appearance. He had a crush on the girl Lorelai Heinrich, and was more than upset when she was destroyed. History Shiro was with his brother and grandfather for breakfast making conversation before leaving for school. With the death of grandfather and the revelation of Mazinger Z, he and Koji moved to a new home. However, they are invaded by the Iron Masks; Shiro managed to snap his brother out of the delusion of killing one when he tried to manipulate him with guilt. Inspector Ankokuji helped the brothers out when reinforced As a Mechanical Beast attacked their house, the brothers escaped the house. Inspector Ankokuji kept Shiro safe while Koji fought the Mechanical Beast with Mazinger. After the fight, Shiro celebrated by somehow going up the over 20 meter Mazinger. When a new girl, Lorelai transfered to Shiro's class he is immeadiately attracted to her and quickly became her friend. He is invited to her house and meet Lorelai's father, Schtroheim Heinrich. They got into an argument when Dr. Heinrich called his robot superior to Mazinger. When Shiro was discussing Dr. Heinrich with Koji, he learned that Dr. Heinrich had died and was likely brought back to life by Dr. Hell, which made Shiro suspect something about Lorelai. The next day, Baron Ashura attacked Lorelai's house with a robot appearing out of the ruins. When Dr. Heinrich fell out of the cockpit of the Mechanical Beast, Shiro witnessed when Lorelai connected with the other Mechanical Beast Danube α1 and begged her not to fight Mazinger and the same to his brother. But the plea fell on deaf ears, with the Danube being destroyed with only Lorelai's vocal mechanism surviving and playing a tune. For the rest of the series, Shiro had very minor roles usually just cheering on his brother for victory. Category:Mazinger Z Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Z Manga